Drivers and passengers of automobiles may find it desirable to provide ventilation for the vehicles in which they are traveling. While all vehicles today have windows that roll up and down, the opening created by these windows when rolled down, no matter how slight, may cause undesirable conditions such as increased road noise and wind turbulence throughout the vehicle. Furthermore, weather conditions such as rain, snow, extreme heat or cold may create an uncomfortable atmosphere throughout the vehicle cabin if the opening created by rolling down the window is too large. Larger openings also increase the vehicle's aerodynamic drag which lowers the vehicle's fuel efficiency. Finally, passengers who smoke need only a slight opening in which to allow smoke and ash to escape the vehicle's cabin. The vast window area on today's automobile designs do not allow for small openings which will provide the desired ventilation without also producing the undesirable effects mentioned above.